The Redemption
by blazedflame
Summary: You always see stories about Naruto going to to the PJ universe. What if it was Sasuke this time? He's changed now, but is it for the better or the worse? Will the fates and gods take him lightly? Is he a demigod? Tune in and find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Hnnnnnnnnnn. Interesting...", a bored voice uttered, as its onyx eyes gazed at the surrounding forest around him.

A raven haired man stood at the clearing, about 6ft in height, a lean body with a pretty boy face. He wore a black leathered cloak, with a white kimono in the inside, paired with black pants and black sandals.

Shuffled leaves were heard, instantly changing the man's eyes from black to crimson surrounded with 3 concentric tomoes. With that sound, the teen's posture became rigid.

"Come out whoever is there. Don't make me come out there to you!"

" **ROAR!** ", a Nemean Lion roared as it came down to red eyed individual with its fangs bared, intent on killing him. It charged, closing the distance between his prey fast.

Unfurling his black coat, a sword was unsheathed and was held out in front with only one hand in a defensive stance. When the lion was already upon him, he sidestepped to dodged it's attack, then followed it up with a slash to its neck in an upward stroke.

" **Cling**!"

"Hnnnnn. It's not cutting? Interesting."

He was indeed surprised to find its blade not puncturing the lion as it's usually would. This sword was the " _Kusanagi_ ", it's supposed to be a sword that is so sharp and can't be dulled even how many blood it has spilled. Even if it is blocked, it should have made a mark, but this lion did not even have single scratch. Even the third hokage fell to this sword. Not to mention this lion is much more humongous than the ordinary kind for it's species.

The lion finding its attack missed, took advantage his foe's surprise. It pushed the sword away with a shrug and tried to kill him with it's huge paws.

With the "Kusanagi" pushed away, the teen just used the motion to change its position with his elbows backward and pointing the naginata forward in horizontal postion.

The blade quickly extended forward, strucking the lion making the lion airborne with the blade still stuck to its chest, afterwards pinning the beast into a tree 20 meters away.

"Hnnnnnnnnn. It did not even pierce. I need to have one of these cats"

The Nemean Lion shooked his head. Yes, it had a mane that is unvulnerable to attacks, but that does not mean he can't be knock unconscious. Slamming into into a tree was not fun.

"It's still concious? I so need to have one.", he uttered excitedly after seeing the lion stand up again.

"You're a cat right? Lions are cats aren't they. I love cats"

The lion was about to attack but upon seeing the Sharingan, it immediately calmed down.

The teen walked towards the beast while talking to himself, "Hnnnnnnnn. I have a big, mean, undestructable cat with a nice shimmering golden fur. Interesting. Never expected that when I came here accidentally."

He then suddenly came to a halt as he came into a realization

"I'm smiling? Me? Uchiha Sasuke? That is so interesting. Why do I keep saying interesting?"

A/N: Should I continue it? Or just make it into a oneshot?


	2. Chapter 2

"Giggle"

"Who is that guy?"

"He's hot!"

"Hey. Keep your mouth shut. He can hear you"

"Dibs on him"

"You don't even know his name!"

Sasuke just grunted as he did his work. He was brewing some beans for a cup of coffee. Currently he was wearing black polo shirt and khaki pants, with a white apron tied on his waist.

When he came to the place where people resided, he was surprised as the people spoke a different language than he did. He have never been so happy having a Rinnengan. He just used it on some people and boom, speaks english.

The only problem is that he doesn't have any papers. No birth certificate, medical and school records, absolutlely nothing. He did not even have an ID. That gave him trouble when finding a job and a place to stay. But thanks to the Sharingan, he just made them 'believe' he had qualifications and records. Seriously, doujutsu are really useful. And OP. Eye powers for the win!

Now, he had a job here at a cafe near a school in Brooklyn. Since he wasn't groomed for a job or knowledgable in technology, he just wanted to apply in for a work that require pysical labor. That was his plan. Imagine his surprise when he passed by a cafe. Apparently, the part-timer barista that the establisment had requested a leave. When the owner saw him walking down the streets, he immdiately asked the avenger if he was interested. 3 days of training and he was hired. His good looks was a needed criteria to have. The pay was good too, and coffee shop had it's own apartment which means he had a place stay. Tyche was with him, and he doesn't even know Tyche.

The only problem was that you need to smile ALL THE TIME. Debbie, the owner of the shop, keeps reminding him that. So he is constantly forced to keep his face happy.

Perfect", said the avenger after covering the cup of coffee. He then went to to the counter and placed the order there. He forced himself a smile, and with fake enthusiastic voice, called for the name of the costumer.

"One caffe latte for Kara!"

"Kyaaahh, that's mine! That's mine!", one girl shouted, running in excitement then tripped in her feet, colliding with another customer, flipping a table, aaaaand the room descended to chaos.

"This is going to suck", Sasuke groaned.

"You spilled hot coffee in my white shirt!"

Every now and then, Sasuke goes out to explore New York City. Sometimes in the day, he uses Shadow Clones to scour the city or read in the library and surf the web. At night, he takes a leisure walk around see the sight. For some reason, he likes the watching the nightsky. The dark has always managed to comfort him.

Due to his constant walks and research, he was able learn that he was no longer where he came from. The ordinary people didn't have chakra but they did have more advancements in technology. He was indeed no longer here.

He passed another road under the gaze of light of the streetlamps and thr stars. He then stopped as he saw a fine white mist cover a place. Yes, the ordinary people don't have powers, but other beings have something like chakra, which is peculiar. Without using his Sharingan, he won't be able to see anything out of the ordinary, that is how strong it is. But he can feel it that there is somethin wrong. He was a kage level shinobi and an Uchiha. Genjutsu is childs play to him.

"Another mist. What's this now?", the neo sannin uttered while turning on his eye powers. He wanted to research more, interested in the events. He was born era where assasination was a normal job. The strong was feared and respected. So, he was bored, can't blame him.

Sasuke found out that the source was near the Manhattan museum itself. The last time he saw the mist, it was near the Empire State building.

The reincarnation of Indra was about to enter when a shadow flew out of the window. He zoomed in to see an... Fugly looking, winged, weird, woman? He could hear it muttering giberrish.

To tell you the truth, he wasn't surprised. Being with Orochimaru was much weirder. Like a LOT. He just shuddered while thinking about that.

"That son of Poseidon! I will his have his head!", the flying thingy shrieked.

The brother of Itachi just watched as the fury flew away, the 3 tomoes in his red eyes slowly rotating.

"Hnnnnnn. What was that?", Sasuke said as he got something in his pocket, a notepad and a ballpen. He wrote something on it, for his research later.

"Hnnnnn. Poseidon... Now, where did I hear it?"

"Ring, ring, ring!"

"Ughhhhhh, I just got to sleep"

It was 5:30 in the morning and Sasuke was woken up by his trusty alarm clock. He was up all night, surfing the web. Looking at his alarm clock, learned that he only slept for 1 hour.

Nonetheless, he stretch himself awake. In the academy, they wee trained to be awake in missions, as it sometimes require little to no sleep. One hour may be little, but he can function properly

"Meow"

"Well hello there, Mr. Leo"

He had a problem when he had no idea where to take the Nemean Lion, after he unofficially made it his pet. Then he remembered that he still had that Cat Summoning Contract. He just swiped some his blood on it, made a few seals, then poof, the lion dissapeared in a puff of smoke. After arriving in the city and found himself a job and a place, he summoned it back to be surprised that it was just a cat. Apparently, the Nemean Lion could transform into a cat to blend into society. That was useful. The cat elder's reaction was not though. Haha

He did not get enough sleep alright, yet he was able to get some information. He found something about Greek Mythology. The word 'Poseidon' was a dead giveaway. Now he was just wondering if what he saw was a harpy, keres, or a fury. The pictures on the internet were so off the mark that he though it was a 1 year drawn it. In his interest, he stayed up all night, reading about god, titan, demigods and monsters. Speaking of monsters, he found out that Mr. Leo, was in fact a Nemean Lion. His pet was a monster? He begged to differ. Mr. Leo, is a fluffy, adorable pet.

The Uchiha just went to the bathroom and did his business. After wearing his uniform, he went down to the 1st floor to open the coffee shop. He made himself toast and a cup of coffee. Yeah, Life was good for him

for now...

A/N: Haha, it seems you guys wanted me to continue it. Problem is... I'm not a good author. I have a lot of ideas but I can't put into writing. It sounds good in my head but it doesn't when I write it. It does not even help that English is my second language.

This is my second fic but I'm still new on writing so I have to say sorry if it did not meet up to your expectations. Especially if had a plot hole. I hate plotholes. That is the reason I was not able to continue my first one. Ahhhhhh!

Leave me a review with what you think. Is it promising enough, or do you think I should neet to brush up my writing skills?


End file.
